kaichou_wa_maidsamafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Takumi Usui
Takumi Usui (碓氷 拓海, Usui Takumi) est un protagoniste de Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga et de l'anime. Il est incroyablement talentueux et deviendra petit à petit amoureux de Misaki. Celle-ci deviendra sa femme au chapitre 85. Apparance Takumi est un grand jeune homme aux yeux verts brillants et aux cheveux blonds hérissés. Comme on le voit dans l'anime, il est très sportif; probablement l’étudiant le plus sportif de Seik, il est mince mais musclé. Il est le plus populaire des garçons et tous les garçons ainsi que les filles l'admirent. C'est prouvé à maintes reprises. D'énormes preuves en témoignent. Selon Misaki, ses cheveux sont vraiment doux, mais étaient supposés être hérissés! Takumi est très beau et la plupart des filles qui le voient tombent instantanément sous le charme de son regard (ce qui provoque beaucoup de cœurs brisés). On voit généralement Takumi portant l'uniforme du lycée Seika. Cependant, après son transfert à Miyabigaoka dans sa troisième année, il a été vu vêtu de son uniforme Miyabigaoka, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Il ressemble plus à son père qu'à sa mère. Takumi a hérité de la personnalité de sa mère. Selon Misaki, lui et son demi-frère, Gerald, sont très similaires et pourtant très différents. Passé Takumi est né le 27 avril, il est l'enfant illigitime de Patricia Walker, une femme Anglo-japonaise, et de son majordome Yū Hirose‎. Patricia était déjà mariée et avait un fils avec son mari, mais elle est tombée amoureuse de son majordome. Quand elle est tombée malade et a découvert qu'elle était enceinte de l'enfant de Yū, elle est allée se cacher au Japon. Elle est morte en donnant naissance à Takumi et son père l'a expulsé de la famille Walker . Ils ne se sont plus revus ni parler depuis ce temps Takumi fut plus tard adopté mère de son cousin et a été élevé dans le secret et n'a pas eu beaucoup de contact avec son demi-frère aîné Gerald. Parce que son Grand père Anglais était très en colère contre l'action de sa fille et ne voulait pas que quiconque soit au courant de l'existence de Takumi; au lieu d'aller à l'école, il a été instruit à la maison et a changé de tuteur régulièrement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi lui apprendre, mais lui avaient dit qu'il devrait utiliser son cerveau plus souvent. L'un de ces tuteurs était la mère de Maria Miyazono. Takumi a également appris le sholin kungfu et a été formé au judo et au taekwondo. Takumi s’ennuyait à la maison et a choisit au hasard une école (par le biais d’un catalogue scolaire) et a décidé de s’inscrire à Seika avec la permission de son père adoptif et de son grand-père anglais après avoir expliqué que Seika n'était pas vraiment une école décente et que personne ne saura rien de sa famille. Sa famille ne veut pas qu'il travaille à temps partiel car ils craignent que son enfance illégitime soit découverte. Pour faire face à son ancienne vie, il est aidé financièrement et a été autorisé à emménager dans un immeuble en hauteur dans lequel il vit seul. Histoire T©Sakura et Shizuko le regarde de loin, à quel point il s'éloigne avec désinvolture et froideur.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: chapitre 1, Pages 11-13 Just as Misaki believes he will leave her alone, Takumi begins coming to Maid Latte, making her wonder whether he wants to torture her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 14 At school, Takumi watches Misaki rip the earrings off Shiroyan's ears. Curious, Takumi talks to Misaki's old classmate Takezawa about her. While talking, Takezawa notes that Takumi isn't usually interested in girls.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 15-17 Peu de temps après, Takumi se rend au Maid Latte pour y manger, rendant Misaki de plus en plus nerveuse à son sujet.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 elle tombe au deuxième rang du classement aux éxamens, tandis que Takumi devient #1.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 19 Takumi commence à remarquer le stress auquel Misaki est confrontée, ses activités s'accumulant. En pénétrant dans le bureau, Takumi l'appelle masochiste, vu la façon dont elle se pousse à fond. Alors qu'elle s'effondre, Takumi l'attrape et dit que la voir dans un tel état le met mal à l'aise. Cependant, Misaki le repousse, lui disant qu'elle n'acceptera pas son aide.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-23 Misaki devient de plus en plus malade à cause du stress et de la fatigue mais elle continue à travailler. Là, les membres du "le trio d'idiots" Découvre Misaki dans son uniforme de maid. Les trois jeunes hommes commencent à harceler Misaki en découvrant qui elle est. Alors que leur chef attrape son bras et se prépare à l'humilier, Takumi intervient. Après que les trois sont effrayés par Takumi, Misaki s'excuse auprès de Takumi avant de s'évanouir. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 25-27 Après la guérison de Misaki, Takumi lui dit qu'il a demandé aux garçons de garder le secret de Misaki. Takumi continue en affirmant qu'elle est très dure envers elle. Alors que Misaki parle de le lui devoir quelque chose, Takumi commence à la taquiner au sujet de devenir sa maid pendant un jour. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 29-32 Avant l'heure du festival annuel des écoles, Misaki souhaite saisir cette occasion pour améliorer l'image de l'école et encourager davantage de filles à s'inscrire. Cependant, des problèmes se posent avec la classe 2-2 car les activités proposées par les garçons sont des tentatives d’exploitation des filles.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-4 Cherchant à la retenir, les garçons demandent à Takumi de la convaincre, bien qu'il y consacre très peu d'efforts car il ne s'intéresse pas beaucoup aux complots. Cependant, il dit à Misaki qu'elle devrait accorder plus d'attention aux idées des garçons. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 5-6 Au Maid Latte, Takumi apparaît et voit Misaki cosplayée comme un chat. Tandis qu'elle exprime sa peur que les gens connaissent son secret, Takumi déclare que le Trio d'Idiot le sait, mais qu’ils se t'aisent.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Page 8 À l'école, les garçons présentent une idée perverse à Misaki pour le festival, qu'elle rejette immédiatement. Triste, les garçons se tournent vers Takumi, qui est indifférent à leur proposition. Les garçons reconnaissent Takumi comme leur seul espoir contre la présidente, rappelant le moment où ce dernier a enfermé un fauteur de troubles dans un placard et que Takumi l'a libéré..Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 9-11 Alors que Misaki accepte enfin une offre des filles, Takumi commente son énergie et poursuit en affirmant qu'elle est très intéressante.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 12-13 Plus tard, au Maid Latte, Takumi attend Misaki près des poubelles, il soulève sa jupe et commente ses sous-vêtements lorsqu'elle sort. Takumi déclare ensuite que son antagonisme constant à l’égard des garçons les fera revenir. Quand elle déclare qu'elle s'en fiche, Takumi lui dit que cela pourrait l'affecter également.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 17-18 Le jour du festival, elle découvre que les garçons de la classe 2-2 jouent au cosplay dans des tenues militaires d'époque, s'emparent du café et rassemblent des filles comme prisonniers. Takumi se joint également au costume d'un officier de la marine américaine et commence à la taquiner. Lorsque Misaki réprimande les garçons, ils l'attaquent et laissent les trois filles seules pour gérer le café, lui permettant de comprendre de quoi Takumi parlait. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 19-26 Alors qu'ils regardent toujours de l'extérieur, Takumi décide d'entrer, pensant qu'elle l'a demandé poliment. Misaki appelle par accident quelqu'un "Maître", Takumi la protège en parlant anglais en attirant l'attention. Alors que Misaki commence à s'inquiéter, Takumi lui dit que, puisqu'elle est une maid, elle doit faire plus d'efforts dans son travail.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 27-31 Alors que les autres garçons reviennent ,Takumi demande à Misaki si ce qui se passe est agréable ou non et la regarde sourire.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 33-34 À la fin du feu de joie du festival, Takumi trouve Misaki qui se repose sous un arbre, lui demandant pourquoi elle ne l’a pas fait. Quand elle le remercie pour son aide, Takumi est surprise. Misaki s’oppose à ce qu’elle dise à tout le monde qu’elle est une maid, mais Takumi affirme qu’il ne le fera pas, étant donné qu’elle est la sienne, elle en est consternée.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 37-40 Takumi s'approche de Misaki au Maid Latte alors qu'elle se prépare à signaler un comportement inapproprié à l'école. Comme on lui dit de ne pas continuer à venir à cause des examens, il affirme qu'il aime être près de Misaki. L'arrivée de Takumi est remarquée par Satsuki et montre un ensemble d'équipement de protection qu'elle a acquis pour protéger le personnel d'un groupe de violeurs visant des cafés de service. Alors que Misaki refuse de prendre l'arme, Takumi remet en question ses raisons mais ses inquiétudes sont écartées. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 3-4 À l’école, Takumi explique comment, malgré sa haine envers les hommes, Misaki travaille dans un café de service dû à son père. Bien qu'il affirme que personne ne se trouve dans la pièce à cause d'examens, elle insiste pour qu'il reste dans le silence. Ensuite, il lui demande pourquoi elle ne trouve pas un autre emploi si le secret lui est difficile. Misaki lui dit que Satsuki est très prévenante envers elle et qu'elle ne veut pas partir, faisant preuve à Takumi de sa loyauté. Alors qu'il insiste, Takumi est poussé hors de la pièce par Misaki, qui en marre. Ce soir-là, Takumi trouve Misaki alors qu'elle se rend au travail et lui dit de ne pas rester dehors si tard seule. Au Maid Latte, Takumi est accueillie à l'entrée par Misa, quelque chose à laquelle il rit, mais il remarque bientôt son expression de colère. En passant devant les tables, Takumi remarque deux hommes qui la fixent. ref>Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 5-8 Cette nuit-là, Misaki choisit de rester seul au café tard dans la nuit, à cause du départ de Satsuki pour des affaires à régler. Pendant ce temps, Takumi s'approche d'elle par derrière et l'attrape. En raison de sa force, elle est incapable de se libérer et l'oblige donc à tomber dans la fontaine. Comme il est critiqué pour sa farce, Takumi lui dit que même si elle peut se sentir en sécurité parce qu'elle est forte, elle reste toujours une fille. Misaki, en colère, le jette hors du café, le forçant à partir, énervé, déclarant qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il peut se passer..Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 9-14 Même à l'école, tout en regardant Misaki de loin, Takumi maintient le même avis.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 16-17 La nuit, Takumi regarde une émission de télévision sur les violeurs attaquant des cafés de maid. Alors qu'il est debout à regarder dans le vide, il est approché par deux filles qui lui demandent s'il est libre, bien qu'il s'en aille vite, indifférent.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Page 20 Plus tard, Takumi rend visite à Misaki au Maid Latte, mais il se rend compte qu'il est fermé. Cependant, alors qu'il s'éloigne, il entend des bruits et se retourne pour regarder. Voyant que les violeurs ont ligoté Misaki, Takumi est surprise et se prépare à s'introduire pour la sauver. Avant qu'il ne puisse le faire , Misaki se libère et s'occupe des violeurs. Voyant qu'elle se débrouille Takumi éclate de rire mais il se fait crier dessus par Misaki pour avoir casser la fenêtre. En s'adressant aux violeurs, Takumi leur dit qu'ils ne la comprennent pas et ne comprendront jamais, car elle est sa maid , même si elle prétend ne pas l'être. Une demi-heure plus tard, les violeurs sont arrêtés par la police et Satsuki revient à ce moment là, choqué de voir la vitre brisée.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 23-29 Le lendemain, Misaki retrouve Takumi, qui le taquine pour se classer que deuxième aux derniers examens, alors qu'elle se classe au premier rang d'habitude, même s'il sourit simplement et dit que c'est parce que la présidente est la meilleure.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 29-30 Quand Misaki rencontre un groupe fan d'elle, les quintuplés Yumeyama, qui veulent tout savoir sur elle, elle tente de s’échapper car c'est l'heure de son travail, de peur qu'ils découvrent son travail secret à temps partiel. Takumi apparaît alors qu'elle traverse la gare et l'emmène au coin de la rue, commentant qu'elle est très populaire. En montant dans le train ensemble, Takumi dit à Misaki qu'il a accumulé suffisamment de points pour la défier au Maid Latte et donc il a le droit de se faire prendre en photo avec elle. En la battant, Takumi gagne une photo avec elle, ce qui le rend très heureux. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 5-7 Quand Misaki acquiert un groupe de fans à l’école, les quintuplés Yumeyama, qui veulent tout savoir sur elle, elle tente de s’échapper une nuit, de peur de découvrir son travail secret à temps partiel. Takumi apparaît alors qu'elle traverse la gare et l'emmène au coin de la rue, commentant qu'elle est très populaire. En montant le train ensemble, Takumi dit à Misaki qu'il a accumulé suffisamment de points pour la défier à Maid Latte et se faire prendre en photo avec elle. En la battant, Takumi gagne une photo avec elle, ce qui le rend très heureux. À l'école, les garçons poursuivent Misaki à nouveau, Takumi l'aide à les éviter. Il suggère qu'elle leur dise qu'elle est une maid mais il refuse. Au cours des prochains jours, Takumi aide à plusieurs reprises Misaki à éviter le groupe . Après l'avoir sauvée à un moment donné, Takumi suggère qu'elle leur dise la vérité, suggérant qu'ils comprendront, bien qu'elle prétende ne pas vouloir révéler son secret parce qu'ils la respectent en tant que présidente. En entendant cela, Takumi demande si elle a l'intention de se cacher et de s'enfuir pour toujours. 27 Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 9-12 Sur le toit de l'école, Takumi regarde la photo qu'il a prise avec Misa jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur le toit. Notant qu'il est rare de la voir là-bas, il demande si les garçons la poursuivent toujours, ce à quoi elle prétend que non. Misaki se confie à lui et déclare qu'elle envisage de leur révéler son secret. Takumi lui demande si elle le fait pour elle ou pour eux. Alors que Misaki réfléchit à cela, Takumi lui dit peu importe ce qu'elle fait, il a toujours sa photo ensemble et la protégera par amour. Misaki se bat avec lui pour ses paroles gênante, au moment où les frères Yumeyama sortent de l'école. Craignant qu'ils voient la photo qui s'est échappé des mains d'usui en se battant, Misaki panique alors que Takumi se prépare à sauter pour la saisir, malgré ses objections. Quand on lui demande pourquoi il a tant cherché à la récupérer, Takumi répond que c'est parce qu'il l'aime et l'embrasse sur les lèvres avant de se jeter à terre. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 17-23 Après avoir saisi la photo alors qu'il tombait dans la piscine de l'école, Takumi a déclaré qu'il avait de la chance. Les frères entendent l'agitation à la piscine et arrivent pour voir ce qui s'est passé. Alors que Misaki est sur le point de révéler son secret, Takumi lui de se taire et lui dit qu'elle travaille pour lui et leur demande de garder le secret. Son jeu fait penser aux frères que Misaki est le garde du corps de Takumi, bien qu'elle leur dise de ne pas sauter à de telles conclusions. Takumi se rend à l'Hôpital où Misaki lui rendit visite. Même si elle part avec dégoût quand il lui demande de l'allaiter dans sa tenue de maid. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 25-29 Quelque temps plus tard, alors qu’il était à l’école, Takumi apparaît alors que Misaki reproche à des garçons d’être mouillés et de marcher autour de l’école. Quand il est vu, Takumi est interrogé sur ses bandages et sur les raisons pour lesquelles il ne se trouve plus à l'hôpital depuis sa chute. Il lui demande ensuite si elle n'est pas contente de le voir et lui dit qu'il veut la voir en uniforme de maid. À son casier, Takumi s'approche de Misaki et lui demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant son absence. À ce moment-là, se souvenant de leur baiser, elle lui dit que rien ne s'est passé et s'enfuit en courant. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 3-6 À l'école, Takumi s'approche d'une Misa silencieuse et profonde, lui disant que cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vue. Surprise, Misa laisse tomber son plateau étant tellement surprise. De retour à l’école, il lui rappelle que la date limite pour présenter ses excuses aux élèves du Lycée Miyabigaoka mais on lui dit qu'elle ne sait pas encore quoi faire. Alors que Misaki est constamment énervé par lui, Takumi en profite pour aider le vice-président Yukimura à porter des livres et à l’embrasser sur les lèvres il repart immédiatement après.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 10-18 Plus tard, au Maid Latte, Takumi remarque le visage heureux de Misa et demande si c'est à grâce de lui. En lui rappelant d'aller à Miyabigaoka, Takumi la voit réagir de manière excessive au nom mentionné et, en conséquence, lui dit qu'elle l'accompagnera.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 21-22 En arrivant à l’école, Takumi et les autres se rendent à la réunion. Hirofumi Koganei est là et répond qu'il est juste un spectateur. Hirofumi et Misaki commencent à parler, de la vérité sur le combat qui va arriver . Misaki exige des excuses de sa part. Refusant, Hirofumi déclare qu'il le fera s'il est battu aux échecs. Takumi n'entre pas en contact avec aucun des autres étudiants présents. Refusant à Hirofumi de lui expliquer les règles, Takumi dit à Hirofumi que s'il perdait, il devait dire que la présidente de Seika était un papillon. ils commencent le jeu et gagne peu après. Malgré cela, Hirofumi refuse de reconnaître la défaite et donc d'honorer le pari et s'en va. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 23-36 Lors d'un trajet en bus pour rentrer à l'école, Takumi admet que Hirofumi était un bon joueur et, comme Misaki nie avoir eu de l'intérêt pour lui, Takumi déclare qu'il l'aimera toujours.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 38-39 Pendant le "Ladies Day", Takumi attend à l'extérieur du café pour rencontrer Misaki, car les hommes ne sont pas autorisés à entrer le jour où les maid se déguisent en hommes. Une fois que Misaki vient le voir, Takumi lui demande rapidement de rentrer chez elle jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un Satsuki frénétique.Takumi demande s'il peut aider et, malgré l'appréhension de Misaki, il a une chance. Se montrant capable de cuisiner en faisant de l'omurice, Takumi reste dans la cuisine pour travailler.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 8-13 Lorsque le "Jour des petites sœurs" arrive, Misaki a enfin mis au point le comportement d'une petite sœur, ce qui suscite l'émerveillement des clients, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Takumi. Ses taquineries et ses demandes impossibles incitent Misaki à perdre son sang-froid. Mais quand il essaie de partir, Misaki, toujours dans le personnage, prie Takumi de ne pas s'en aller, causant à tout le monde dans Maid Latte une émotion de charme . Plus tard, à l’école, Takumi rejette les aveux d’une fille alors qu’il voit Misaki en train de sauver un élève d’une échelle en chute libre. Remarquant qu'elle s'est blessée après avoir arrêté l'échelle, il parvient à la convaincre de la soigner à l'infirmerie. Plus tard, le Maid Latte, qui organise la "journée des Rangers", Misaki décide de relâcher sa colère envers Takumi vers le trio d'idiots comme le White Maid Ranger, une idée suggérée par Takumi. il impressionne tout le monde avec sa recette légèrement modifiée d'Omelet Rice. Le maid latte reçoit la visite de la fameuse célébrité : Aoi . Aoi trouve Takumi attrayant mais Usui ignore à plusieurs reprises les avances d'aoi. Elle est tellement persistante que Takumi la pousse sur le sol des vestiaires. Misaki arrive pour repousser Takumi et gifle Aoi pour avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises d'attirer son attention. Il est alors révélé qu'Aoi est en fait un garçon, ce que Satsuki savait depuis toujours et que Takumi et Misaki ont découvert plus tôt. Misaki et Takumi convainquent Aoi de rentrer à la maison, mais pas avant qu'Aoi ne promette de faire de Takumi son fan. Alors que Misaki pense toujours à l'incident sur le toit (qu'elle considère comme une simple taquinerie après que Takumi ait embrassé Shouichiro, la laissant croire qu'il embrasserait quelqu'un comme étant une blague),elle reçoit un appel téléphonique de ses amis.Sakura et Shizukolui demande de mettre fin à la bagarre entre deux élèves du lycée Seika et de trois étudiants de la prestigieuse Académie Miyabigaoka. Alors qu'elle amène les deux étudiants de Seika qui ont commencé la bagarre devant l'Académie Miyabigaoka qui doivent s'excuser, Takumi suit le mouvement, Misaki apprend d'eux que le combat a commencé lorsqu'un des étudiants de Miyabigaoka Hirofumi Koganei, a insulté leur intérêt pour les échecs et les a appelés mouches. Ils acceptent de s'excuser seulement après l'avoir battu aux échecs, ce que Takumi fait facilement en l'humiliant. Au Maid Latte, le café organise un événement spécial "Ladies Day" où les mains se déguisent en beaux hommes, Misaki faisant un énorme succès auprès de la clientèle féminine. Misaki aime s’habiller en homme mais Takumi lui rappelle qu’elle est toujours une fille et se demande si elle acceptera la bourse de Miyabigaoka. Takumi sauve plus tard Misaki de Tora au lycée de Miybigaoka. Un jour, Takumi raconte sa version de l'histoire de Momotarō avec Misaki comme le personnage principal, ses gardiens joués par Sakura et Yukimura et les compagnons animaux de Momotarō joués par les le trio d'idiots. Misaki est en quête de sauver les femmes capturées par un démon puis emmenées sur l'île d'Onigashima. Au cours de son voyage, elle empêche le trio d'Idiot d'être mangé par leur maître , une fois que les animaux lui ont dit quel village le démon fréquentait depuis peu. Pour finalement former un groupe, ils sont arrivés au village de Seika, qui est maintenant une friche puante remplie d'hommes poussés à la folie avec leurs femmes capturées, ne laissant personne faire les tâches ménagères. Après avoir obtenu les indications pour Onigashima, le groupe traverse l’océan où il rencontre la princesse de la mer et une tortue (Suzuna / Aoi) et le navire pirate Miyabigaoka (dirigé par Tora) que Takumi détruit à l’aide d’un lance-roquettes. Quand ils arrivent enfin sur l'île, les Idiots et Misaki se faufilent dans le repaire du démon, Misaki déguisé en maid. Là, ils ont trouvé les filles de Seika portant des uniformes de maid également, dans un grand palais. Après que les idiots aient fait sauter la couverture de Misaki, elle est choquée d'apprendre que Takumi est en fait le démon lui-même. et qu'il n'a jamais kidnappé les femmes - en fait, ce sont les femmes qui l'ont suivi depuis qu'elles en ont marre de servir leurs hommes égoïstes et ont pris le contrôle du palais. Le narrateur termine l’histoire en affirmant que Misaki et Takumi sont devenus un couple malgré les protestations de Misaki à la fin; le Trio Idiot moururent dans des fins malheureuses. En réalité, toute cette histoire est un rêve de Misaki en train de faire la sieste dans la salle du conseil des étudiants. Takumi lui a mis un casque sur lequel il raconte l'histoire, dans le but d'envoyer des messages subliminaux dans ses rêves . Un jour, Takumi rencontre lamère de Misaki et l'aide à porter ses pommes. Pour le remercier, elle l'invite chez elle pour le thé avec Suzuna. Misaki arrive à la maison de l'école et est choqué de le voir là. Alors qu'elle l'entraîne au parc, l'avertissant de ne plus revenir chez elle, Sakura et Shizuko les voient et pensent qu'ils sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, Sakura, Shizuko et Misaki décident de suivre Usui pour jeter un coup d'œil sur sa vie privée et confirmer les rumeurs selon lesquelles il est riche. Cependant, Usui sait qu'il est suivi, alors il mène les trois filles dans une chasse à au ridicule en ville. Après que les filles aient décidé d'abandonner, Misaki a rencontré Usui au bord de la route , il fut près d'un chaton abandonné. Misaki, affirmant qu'elle n'est en effet pas intéressée par la vie privée de Usui, il lui donne quand même son adresse au cas où elle serait intéressée. C'est le festival de sports à Seika, et Misaki gagne chaque événement pour l'équipe de filles. Misaki mène jusqu'à ce qu'un des garçons la pousse dans la piscine pour la disqualifier mais Takumi la sauve de la chute. Il gagne la course mais décide de donner le prix à Misaki, qui a terminé deuxième. À l'intérieur de la tente pour se changer, elle échange accidentellement son costume, et un uniforme de maid, avec celui de Yukimura. Les garçons se moquent de Yukimura , mais voyant cela, Takumi et Misaki, vêtus de costumes cools, aident et défendent Yukimura et terminent la course ensemble. Gouki Aratake, le plus puissant délinquant du collège de Seisen, veut être comme son vénéré senpai, l'ancien chef de gang "Shiroyan". Mais lui et sa bande ne peuvent pas croire que "Shiroyan" - Naoya Shirokawa du trio Idiot - est devenu nul. Aratake veut récupérer la vieille Naoya, alors lui et sa bande enlèvent Yukimura en étant déguisé comme une fille, qu'ils confondent avec la petite amie de Naoya. Cela attire l'attention d'Ayuzawa et de Takumi qui, avec l'aide d'Aoi, qui étudie à Seisen, le recherche. ils se faufilent dans la cachette d'Aratake, où ils le retrouvent en train de se disputer avec l'un de ses amis au sujet de Naoya. Une bagarre éclate plus tard entre Naoya et Aratake, le premier l'emportant sur le second. Aratake pleurs et admet qu'il voulait être plus fort que Naoya, qui plus tard lui donne des mots d'encouragement. Le conseil étudiant envisage d'organiser une journée portes ouvertes à Seika pour attirer plus de filles à s'y inscrire. Cependant, un étudiant en première année détestant les filles, Kanō, est contre et interfère dans leur travail en les hypnotisant pour faire dérailler leurs efforts. Mais lorsque les plans de Kanō sont contrecarrés par Takumi, qui est immunisé contre ses capacités, il se tourne vers Misaki en l'hypnotisant pour qu'elle déteste Takumi pour toujours si elle s'endort dans les 24 heures. Bien que Misaki soit debout toute la nuit avec l'aide de Takumi, Kanō réussit à prendre l'avantage en hypnotisant Yukimura pour lui administrer un antidouleur qui en fait provoque le sommeil, la rendant encore plus endormie. À cinq minutes de la fin du temps imparti, elle s'assoupit lentement et demande à Takumi si elle se souviendra des sentiments de gratitude qu'elle avait envers lui et qu'elle espère obtenir la chance de le remercier correctement. Takumi la prend dans ses bras, lui promettant de la sauver autant qu'elle le voudra et de la faire tomber amoureuse à nouveau de lui. Pendant les vacances d’été, l’équipe du Maid Latte a été invité par la soeur de Satsuki, Nagisa, à la plage, avec Aoi et Takumi en tête. Les filles décident de donner un coup de main au centre de villégiature en organisant une journée café Maid pour attirer les clients. Misaki, cependant, est gênée de venir aider en portant un maillot de bain sexy. Takumi lui donne un suçon sur le dos, la forçant à porter un t-shirt pour le cacher. Plus tard dans la nuit, les filles se rendent à une source thermale locale pour fêter ça, mais Misaki, effrayée par l'histoire de fantôme de Honoka et gênée par le maillot, reste à la maison. Elle a ensuite changé d'avis et les suit seule après avoir cru qu'ils avaient laissé leurs billets derrière eux. Alors qu'elle se perd, elle a peur du noir , quelqu'un lui attrape le bras qui n'est autre que Takumi qui a décidé de l'accompagner. Mais réalisant qu'il l'a complètement effrayée, Takumi la prend dans ses bras pour la calmer tout en s'excusant. Aoi arrive, et voyant cela, dit à Misaki d'admettre qu'elle aime Takumi. Le deuxième jour des vacances d'été, Nagisa permet à son neveu Aoi de s'habiller en fille s'il remporte le tournoi local de volleyball de plage mixte, où l'équipe gagnante devient également le prince et la Princesse de la plage de volley-ball. Misaki, impressionné par la détermination d'Aoi, l'aide en devenant sa partenaire. Mais tous deux sont surpris quand Erika et Takumi rejoignent le tournoi. Les deux équipes ont facilement vaincu leurs adversaires, ce qui leur a valu une mise au jeu lors de la phase finale. Misaki est frustrée par le fait que Takumi est son adversaire et dissipe sa colère au grand dam de la foule et de son embarras. Misaki fait un jeu risqué avec le ballon, mais elle est sur le point de frapper le banc d’arbitre et donc de le faire tomber sans le vouloir lorsque Takumi se présenta derrière elle pour la protéger de l’impact. Avec Takumi blessé, Aoi et Misaki remportent le tournoi,Aoi présente ses excuses à Takumi. Sur la plage, Takumi révèle qu’il a rejoint le tournoi pour empêcher Misaki de devenir la Princess afin que les gens ne l’exploite pas. Misaki est touchée, mais leur baiser est interrompu par une soudaine explosion de feux d'artifice. Lors de l'audition du majordome, Usui se joint à la compétition . Aoi masqué est présent et se mets en équipe avec lui, mais vu qu'il est mineur Aoi est disqualifié. Alors que les équipes de Misaki et de Usui sont sur le point d'être disqualifiées, Tora suggère que les membres restants de l'équipe se regroupe en un. Misaki réussit le test de distinction de genre en saisissant la main d'Usui et en la plantant sur sa poitrine plate, incitant tout le monde à penser qu'elle est un garçon. Misaki et Takumi sont ensuite autorisés à se réunir et à passer au tour suivant. Takumi et Misaki se réussissent ensuite et doivent mettre en place une table de grande classe pour le thé de l'après-midi. Takumi a également dû faire face à la curiosité de Yukimura en assumant une fausse identité et en appelant Misaki comme un garçon. Mais avant le début du troisième tour, Misaki tombe de la scène mais Takumi la sauve en se mettant derrière elle pour avoir le choc en premier. En dépit d'être blessé de la chute, Takumi tente de le cacher et Misaki décide de faire toutes les tâches du troisième tour - un majordome au service de son maître - pour le cacher. Cela soulève les soupçons de Maki sur l'état de Takumi, que ce dernier dissimule en jouant du violon. Cependant, voir Takumi dans la souffrance est trop difficile à supporter pour Misaki. Elle le supplie de s'arrêter et de défendre ses actions devant Maki, leur juge, sur l'importance d'aider les collègues. Maki, ému par le discours de Misaki, décide d'annuler l'achat de Maid Latte et de déménager son café majordome ailleurs. Alors que le Maid Latte continue de fonctionner comme d'habitude, Misaki se rend à l'appartement de Usui pour prendre soin de lui alors qu'il se forçait à quitter l'hôpital malgré qu'il soit toujours malade. Là, elle s'excuse de devenir dépendante de lui, mais il avoue qu'il est aussi devenu dépendant d'elle, tout comme elle l'est pour lui, au grand dam de son embarras. La petite soeur de Yukimura, Ruri, aime jouer à la princesse imaginaire, mais refuse de reconnaître son frère, cecomme l'idéale de prince. Mais quand elle rencontre Takumi "semblable à un prince", Yukimura parvient à convaincre Takumi de sortir avec sa sœur pour lui donner rendez-vous afin de gagner ses faveurs. Les choses se déroulent comme prévu (avec un costume pour Takumi confectionné par Aoi). Cependant, Ruri voit à travers la ruse et s'enfuit dans un café, faisant presque tomber une armoire sur elle. Takumi arrête le placard et son contenu de tomber pendant que Yukimura la protège. Yukimura réprimande Ruri lorsque son comportement orgueilleux va trop loin. Elle s'excuse et réaccepte son grand frère. À travers ses conversations avec eux deux, Kanō se demande pourquoi Misaki et Takumi ne reconnaissent pas leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Pendant ce temps, un étudiant transférée, Hinata Shintani, arrive et irrite Misaki pour son comportement enfantin et sa gourmandise en nourriture. Quand Misaki jette un voile sur le surnom de Hinata quand il tombe d’un arbre, Hinata se met en sécurité et fait un câlin à Misaki, retrouvant enfin son premier amour, choquant tous ceux qui les entourent. Takumi, quant à lui, devient de plus en plus jaloux d’Hinata, et commence à s’interroger sur le niveau d’attention qu’elle accorde à lui et il voudrait absolument savoir si Shintani a plus d’importance pour Misaki que lui. Au cours de l’excursion scolaire de Seika, les élèves, poussés par leurs aînés à croire qu’il s’agit d’un voyage d'agrément, doivent endurer une dure vie dans un temple bouddhiste pendant cinq jours et quatre nuits. Dans la mesure où Misaki traite de l’intérêt des filles pour sa relation avec Hinata, elle doit également empêcher Hinata et Takumi, toutes deux en concurrence pour son attention, de se battre. En raison du mode de vie épuisant qu'ils avaient enduré au temple, les garçons perdent leur santé mentale et commencent à convoiter les filles. Les enseignants peuvent les empêcher de fuir en barricadant les ponts menant aux cabanes des filles, mais une inondation soudaine au bord de la rivière les empêche d'accéder à l'un des ponts qu'ils ont omis de barricader, ce que les garçons comprennent et se rendent de l'autre côté sans réfléchir . Cela oblige les filles à se préparer dans leur propre cabine, alors que Misaki sort pour les arrêter. Misaki est rejointe par Hinata et Takumi, qui sont en mesure de faire revenir les garçons dans leur états normales. Plus tard, Takumi affronte Misaki à propos d'Hinata et elle lui explique qu'elle ne considère Hinata que comme un ami d'enfance et rien de plus. Soulagée par sa réponse, Takumi s'évanouit face à la faim. Au cours du festin de bonbons au Maid Latte, Misaki révèle à Hinata qu'elle travaille à temps partiel comme maid. Hinata devient un peu turbulent à ce sujet, au point de risquer son secret, mais Takumi, habillée en maître d'hôtel, arrive et prend Misaki à l'arrière et questionne son changement de plan. Lorsque Hinata arrive plus tard, Takumi avertit son rival reconnu de ne plus s'approcher de Misaki, sans quoi il le tuera. La rivalité entre Hinata et Takumi devenant plus tendue que jamais, Misaki les jette tous les deux pour s'être battus dans la salle du conseil des étudiants. Le lendemain, le cosplay «Maid Witches» se déroule comme prévu mais avec la tension entre Hinata et Takumi, Satsuki tente de désamorcer la situation jusqu'à ce que Takumi décide de partir. Hinata part également mais pas avant de demander à Misaki de «lancer un sort» pour l'aider à trouver le cerisier. Une fois son poste terminé, Aoi demande à Misaki de Takumi et lui demande ce qu’il est pour elle maintenant. Plus tard, alors qu’il sortait la poubelle, Takumi, qui attendait Misaki à l’arrière, lui posa la même question qu’Aoi. Misaki a un coup de poing dans l'embarras, mais il est bloqué. Il décrit ensuite ses sentiments pour elle en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui murmurant un sortilège "menteur" à l'oreille, lui demandant de répondre à sa question de manière véridique, à laquelle elle répond de manière véridique mais quelque peu hors sujet. Sakura invite Misaki et Shizuko au festival culturel de Yumesaki pour assister au concert de UxMishi. Sakura assure à Misaki que Kuuga a changé. Takumi est également invité après avoir «supplié» Misaki. À Maid Latte, le café organise une journée de la voyance, avec Erika comme diseuse de bonne aventure. Erika lit le niveau de la relation entre Hinata et Takumi puis fut testé l'avenir de Takumi et Misaki mais ils sont malheureusement déçue car ils sont incompatible comme le feu et l’eau, à moins d’essayer d'être plus fort». Après que Misaki ait terminé son quart d'heure de travail, elle trouve Takumi en attente devant la sortie de derrière. Se sentant abattue au sujet de son futur et faisant continuellement des commentaires déprimants à ce sujet, elle lui demande avec colère si il va la laisser tomber à cause de cela en rougissant en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire - ce que Hinata entend par surprise . Le lendemain, Hinata décide d'aider Misaki à nettoyer l'entrée de l'école mais finit par être mouiller avec elle. Les vêtements mouillés deviennent transparent , Takumi la couvre de sa chemise et l’accompagne pour se changer. Quelques jours plus tard, au Festival Yumesaki, Misaki et Takumi se séparent de Sakura et de Shizuko après la foule de fans d’UxMishi qui se sont précipités au concert du groupe. Sans aucun moyen de se réunir avec eux et Sakura refusant de quitter le premier rang, Shizuko et Takumi suggèrent que Misaki et lui doivent profitent du festival ensemble. Après s'être éloignées de la foule, Takumi et Misaki se joignent à un concours pour couples où, grâce à sa nature compétitive et à ses taquineries, ils remportent le concours et reçoivent un prix spécial pour le feu d'artifice d'après le festival. Après avoir reçu leur prix spécial pour porter un costume de Roméo et Juliette, Takumi emmène Misaki dans une salle de classe vide pour mieux voir le feu d'artifice. Misaki avoue enfin à Takumi ses sentiments, mais elle est un peu dérangée par son embarras. Elle lui dit qu'elle est confuse, qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi son cœur bat si vite quand elle est avec lui, ou pourquoi elle se sent seule quand il la quitte, ou pourquoi Takumi est la seule personne qui lui fait ressentir cela. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle l'aime tant alors qu'il ne fait que la taquiner et la harceler "sexuellement". Pour cela, il la prend dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il l'aime et tout ce qui la concerne, tout deux s'embrassent. Bien que Misaki soit gênée pour admettre ses sentiments, les deux se promènent ensemble au festival. Dix ans plus tard, ils se marient en Angleterre. Il s'avère que Misaki travaille comme diplomate et voyage fréquemment, tandis que Usui est un médecin très connu en Angleterre. Relations Misaki Ayuzawa Au début de sa deuxième année à Seika, il développe un intérêt pour Misaki et apprend son secret; Misaki croit qu'il a l'intention de la faire chanter. Au lieu d'accepter ses sentiments apparents pour elle, elle écarte son comportement en le faisant passer pour une blague ou une forme de harcèlement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'aide et la surveille continuellement, lui donnant des conseils judicieux sur la façon de traiter efficacement avec les garçons de Seika et même en devenant possessif, car Takumi se soucie réellement de Misaki et l'aime vraiment. Il déclare souvent qu'il est le seul maître de Misaki, qu'elle n'est que lui. Takumi commence finalement à sortir avec Misaki comme étant son petit ami, mais il est forcé de passer au lycée Miyabigaoka pour sa troisième année au lycée. Néanmoins, il continuait toujours à rencontrer Misaki en se rendant à Seika. Il travaille toujours à temps partiel au Maid Latte. Takumi est la première personne à avoir appris que Miaki travaillait à temps partiel au Maid Latte. Il garde volontiers ce secret du reste de l'école et l'aide et la soutient toujours. Misaki est la première et unique fille dont Takumi est tombée amoureux , ils sont maintenant dans une relation en couple officiel. Pour Misaki, Takumi est un "extraterrestre perverti", mais ceci est utilisé plus tard comme expression de tendresse plutôt que comme une insulte. Elle lui est très chère et il fera tout pour la protéger. À cause de cela, il jura de ne jamais parler à personne de son secret de maid. Il devient facilement jaloux, comme il le dit lui-même, il est très possessif et a un fort désir de monopoliser Misaki quand elle est trop proche des autres gars. Misaki et Takumi ont leur deuxième baiser au chapitre 32, alors que Misaki réalise enfin ses sentiments pour Takumi. Ils s'embrassent également aux chapitres 32, 37, 45, 49, 51, 57, 59, 62, 64, 66, 66, 71, 72, 78, 79, 82, 84 et 85. Il se blesse également trois fois tout en la protégeant lors d'épisodes 6, 17 et 18/19. Au chapitre 57, ils deviennent officiellement un couple. Et au chapitre 81, il propose à Misaki de devenir sa fiancé et elle accepte . Finalement, ils se sont mariés en Angleterre et se rendent en hélicoptère pour profiter de leur lune de miel. Misaki est la première personne à qui Takumi a confié le secret sur lui-même et sa famille. Il passe le plus clair de son temps autour de Misaki et aime l'observer. Il essaie généralement d'attirer son attentionet lui conseille souvent d'être plus honnête à propos de ses sentiments. Selon Shouichiro, Takumi et Misaki sont comme une "combinaison d'or". En outre, Takumi dit qu'il mangera n'importe quel aliment pourvu qu'il soit fait par Misaki. Hinata Shintani Shintani est le principal rival de Takumi et le seul qu'il prenne au sérieux. Ils sont généralement représentés par deux chiens qui grognent l'un contre l'autre chaque fois qu'ils se battent pour Misaki. Takumi devient souvent jaloux de Shintani quand Misaki est avec lui ou que elle accorde plus d'attention à lui qu'à Takumi. Lorsque ces situations se produisent, Takumi éloigne parfois Shintani de Misaki et, quand il se rapproche trop, il aime souvent lui rappeler que Misaki est "la sienne". Shouichirou Yukimura Shouichirou Yukimura n'est pas un ami "exact" de Takumi "il est plus comme un animal de compagnie" comme dit par Misaki Ayuzawa. On considère que Yukimura est très gêné en présence de Takumi après l’avoir embrassé pour que Misaki soit plus à l’aise après lui avoir volé un baiser sur le toit. Pourtant, il n'y a pas une très grande amitié entre Takumi et Yukimura. Takumi aime harceler Yukimura, principalement pour attirer l'attention de Misaki. Yukimura rougit souvent quand Takumi est là. Il se révéla utile, lorsque Takumi cherchait à connaître le véritable motif de Soutaro. Li Yi Hua Li Yi Hua est la fille d'un millionnaire de Hong Kong. Elle est apparue pour la première fois au chapitre 68 du manga avec son fiancé Arashiyama Tenryuu. Ils ne sont pas vraiment des amis proches de Takumi, mais ils ont été invités à se lier d'amitié avec elle commeTomikouji, Umekouji Tomu, et Kaon Umekouji. Lorsque Takumi a rendu visite à Misaki pendant la pause de midi à Seika, ils se sont joints à nous et ont pris une photo pour montrer qu'ils se lient d'amitié à Takumi, exactement comme ce à quoi on leur avait dit. Gerald Walker Gerald est le demi-frère (anglais) le plus âgé de Takumi. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 50 Takumi et lui sont presque identiques, sauf que les cheveux de Gerald sont lisses et bleu foncé et que ses yeux sont bleu clair. Gerald est une partie plus active du plan de la famille Walker pour contrôler Takumi et contribue au suivi de Takumi et au plan de son transfert à Miyabigaoka. Son niveau de japonais est courant, bien que lui et Takumi communiquent généralement en anglais. Les relations entre Takumi et Gerald ne semblent pas très bonnes, ce qui pourrait être dû à l’ingérence de Gerald dans la vie de Takumi et à sa relation avec Misaki. Gerald désapprouve la relation entre Misaki et Takumi et s'efforce de les séparer. Gerald méprise Takumi, probablement parce qu’il est un enfant illégitime. Citations *‘‘''je m'appelle Takumi. Je suis le ringmaster du Moron Trio Circus.’’ *‘‘I''Je t'aime, Misaki." * ‘‘Tu es tellement mignonne" *‘‘''Si tu te noyais ... je ne laisserais personne d'autre faire du bouche à bouche.’’'' *‘‘''Si vous posez à nouveau vos mains sur elle ... je vous arracherai la gorge. Soyez prêt pour cela.’’'' *‘‘''En fait, je suis un otaku hardcore qui aime les maids plus que trois repas par jour. Et je ne lis que des livres liés aux maid. De plus, je ne visite que des cafés maid. Bien sûr, je collectionne aussi les figurines de maid. Je joue à des jeux qui mettent en vedette des tenues et ça m'excite tellem trent.Je vais porter l'uniforme de maid et sauter de joie. Je vais partir maintenant. '' '' * ' S'il vous plait, ne vous dérangez pas, je ne suis qu'un extraterrestre pervers’’'' *‘‘''Au lieu d'être embrassé, je préfère embrasser quelqu'un. C'est plutôt ça mon style.’’'' *‘‘''Ayuzawa, tu es la première personne à apparaître dans ma vie et capable de me mettre dans le pétrin.’’'' *‘‘''Si c'est avec Ayuzawa, peu importe ce que je fais, où que je sois, je suis heureux. Alors c'est bon.’’'' *‘‘''C'est bon, pas besoin de me remercier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ... peu importe combien de fois, je serai toujours là pour toi, je te ferai tomber amoureuse de moi encore et encore.’’'' *‘‘''Mon intérêt est d'observer Misa-chan dans le Maid Latte. Observer la Prez Ayuzawa est ma spécialité. Mon plat préféré est le riz à l'omelette de Misa-chan. Mon mot préféré est Ayuzawa Misaki.’’'' *‘‘''J'ai décidé de ne pas abandonner. Peu importe le type de voie que je choisirai, si un sorte de sacrifice doit être fait, c'est seulement Ayuzawa que je ne sacrifierai pas. Parce que je pense que si je suis avec Ayuzawa, je peux tout surmonter.’’'' *‘‘''Amour, passion, pourquoi sommes-nous captivés par de tels sentiments? L'esprit ne peut jamais tout arranger, et tu perdras le contrôle pour savoir ce qui est sensé. Au fond de moi, c'est tellement frustrant.’’''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 48, Page 21 *''“Tu peux te sentir en sécurité, parce que tu pense être forte, mais tu devrais t' en souvenir ... tu es toujours une fille, Misa-chan.”'' *‘‘''C'est l'endroit où je suis le plus heureux parce que j'ai une fille à mes côtés qui me permet de la taquiner beaucoup.’’'' * ‘‘''C'est exactement comme ça que ça devrait être. En ne faisant que des choses inattendues, sinon, je vais perdre ma réputation d’humain pervers .’’'' * ‘‘''Je pars pour le lycée Miyabigaoka. Pas trop triste?’’''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 48, Page 29 *‘‘''Je suppose que ça vaut vraiment la peine d'être à côté d'Ayuzawa.’’''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 48, Page 25 *'Quelle est la couleur des sous-vêtements de Misa-chan?"'' Autres informations *Son prénom, Takumi, signifie "mer ouverte" tandis que son nom de famille, Usui, signifie "lumière". *Takumi a été élu le 1er personnage le plus populaire duConcours des personnages. *Son signe astrologique est le Taureau. *Takumi a un chat bleu foncé appelé Licht (ce qui signifie «lumière» en allemand), qu'il a trouvé dans la rue. Misaki a choisi le nom du chat. *D'après l'auteur Hiro Fujiwara, Takumi est le personnage le plus difficile à dessiner avec une expression sérieuse. *Takumi Usui a été élu le plus sexy des manga de 2010. *Son vrai nom est "Takumi Walker". *D'après le manga: **Il est spécialiste dans toutes les matières. **Son passe-temps est le harcèlement et maintenir avec succès sa réputation d'extraterrestre pervers. *Takumi et Misaki ont été élus le plus sexy des couples des anime de 2010. *Il est 1/4 Britannique. *En accord avec Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Fan book officiel: **Son plat préféré est l' Amedama (des bonbons). **Ce qu'il n'aime vraiment pas manger Les jaunes d'oeufs. References i Navigation